


baby it's just me and you♡

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changbin feels Insecure, Changbin is Afraid, Cute, Cute Ending, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dialogue Heavy, Established Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho and Changbin tell Them One by One, Minho cares about Changbin, Minho reassures Changbin, Protective Minho, Rejections, Sad Seo Changbin, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seo Changbin is Whipped, rapper changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Changbin was intensely focused on the movie he was watching. Until he felt the bed dip while someone wrapped their arms around him. "What are you watching?" It was Minho, he sounded boredThey had been dating for only a month, keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Of course they wanted to tell the others eventually, but they wanted to make sure their relationship would be a strong one.♡♡♡Minho and Changbin are in an establish relationship, keeping it a secret from their friends and fans.Title comes from Selena Gomez - Crowded Room
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	baby it's just me and you♡

Changbin was intensely focused on the movie he was watching. Until he felt the bed dip while someone wrapped their arms around him. "What are you watching?" It was Minho, he sounded bored. "A movie." The younger chuckled, looking up at the older one who rolled his eyes. 

"Want to cuddle instead? I'm bored." Minho asked as Changbin smiled. Although he would love to spend time with his boyfriend, cuddled up on his bed. They weren't alone at home, which meant Felix could walk inside the room. 

"Not now. We're not alone." Changbin explained, smiling when Minho leaned in to kiss him. They had been dating for only a month, keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Of course they wanted to tell the others eventually, but they wanted to make sure their relationship would be a strong one. 

Minho quickly moved away when the bedroom door opened. "Ah hyung? What are you doing here?" Felix asked a little confused. "I was bored so I wanted to annoy Changbin." Minho explained, leaving the bedroom as Changbin just smiled. 

"That was strange." Felix said as Changbin shrugged. He just hoped Felix wouldn't find out. It wouldn't be a bad thing if he did. But once someone found out, they had no choice but to tell the others. 

♡♡♡ 

Minho was focused on his own choreography when Changbin walked inside the practice room. Everyone had gone to the building, but Changbin and Minho told their friends they would stay a bit longer. As Minho wanted to learn more about a few more rapping techniques. Though they lied to be able to spend time together. 

Minho noticed Changbin entering the practice room, stopping the music. "The choreo looks great, hyung." Changbin said as Minho smiled, pecking the younger's lips. "I can teach you it." Minho said as Changbin chuckled. "Maybe another time." The rapper said as the other nodded. 

They took a seat on the couch inside the practice room. Or at least Minho did. Changbin got pulled on top of the older's lap. "Do you remember when we started dating?" Minho asked as Changbin looked at his boyfriend and chuckled. "Of course I do, hyung." The rapper said as the dancer smiled, kissing the younger softly. 

It wasn't something to forget. Minho asked Changbin to help him out with being more comfortable to rap. 

_ Minho stared at Changbin who was trying to give Minho some hints to improve his rapping. The older wasn't paying attention to what the younger was saying. Minho always knew how pretty and handsome Changbin is, but he never realized how much he really is.  _

_ "Hyung, are you even listening to me?" Changbin asked as Minho got back to reality. "Oh sorry.... You're just so attractive." The older said, looking away from the younger. He definitely made things awkward. "You're so passionate about music.. I just love the way you talk about it." Minho said, hoping Changbin wouldn't think too much about what happened. "But you're attractive too. It's hard to look away from you when you dance." The younger said as the older looked back at his friend.  _

_ "Hyung..." Changbin wanted to ask what was on the dancer's mind when he felt the older's lips pressed against his. Changbin didn't know how this all happened, but he loved it so he returned Minho's kiss. "Didn't expect this to happen when I asked your help." Minho let out a chuckle as he realized what had happened.  _

_ He never expected that kissing Changbin would feel so right. He always saw the younger as a band member, a close friend. They rarely hung out together without their other friends. Though it never meant he didn't enjoy spending time with the rapper. "Let's not tell anyone about this." Minho said as Changbin chuckled and nodded. He knew their friends would freak out.  _

_ Though Changbin didn't want to forget it happened, it felt too right. He never expected any of his friends to be attracted to him, eventually kissing him. Especially not from Minho. "We should postpone this... I can teach you more another time." Changbin said, hoping Minho would take the hint. And he did. "Then maybe I could help you with some dancing too." Minho said as Changbin chuckled before the older pulled the younger back into a kiss.  _

_ "I'm so glad you didn't push me when I kissed you." The older chuckled, looking at the younger who smiled. Of course he was taken by surprise when it happened. "I'm glad you did kiss me." Changbin said as Minho stared at the other before kissing him again while squishing his cheeks.  _

"You're spacing out, hyung." Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled, bringing the younger closer. "I'm just thinking how lucky I am." Minho said as Changbin chuckled. "I'm the lucky one. I thought you knew about Jisung flirting with you." Changbin explained, confusing Minho. How couldn't he notice things like that? 

"I really didn't know. If I did, I would have probably rejected him by now." The dancer said as the rapper let out a chuckle. Minho had always been honest to everyone. "You're the one who I wanna be with." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He didn't want it any other way. 

♡♡♡ 

When Jisung told Changbin his flirting with Minho wasn't him just joking, Changbin knew things wouldn't end well. He wanted to warn Minho before Jisung could confess his feelings, but he was too late. The youngest one was already telling Minho 

"I'm sorry... I don't like you that way." Minho said, knowing he was hurting his friend's heart. But he couldn't lie and tell him the feelings were mutuals. Not only because he was with Changbin, but it wouldn't be fair to Jisung. "It's fine... I just had to tell you." Jisung said, leaving the kitchen unaware Changbin had been watching. 

"I was going to tell you he would confess..." Changbin said as Minho looked at him and sighed. "Do you think he'll be fine?" The older one asked as the younger sighed. He only hoped he would be. But he knew from experience rejection hurts. "As long as we give him time to move on before we tell them about us." Changbin explained as Minho sighed and nodded. He easily could keep their relationship a secret for a little longer. 

As Changbin knew Jisung needed to vent about what happened, he made his way towards the younger's room. He knew it would feel weird to pretend he didn't know what happened. "Is everything okay? You passed by me when you left the kitchen." Changbin asked, sitting down on Jisung's bed. 

"I just confessed to Minho hyung and he rejected me." Jisung explained as he looked at Changbin. He was worried. "I'm so stupid, hyung." "No, don't say that. It's good to confess to someone you like. It gives you closure." Changbin explained, smiling when he could make the other chuckle. 

"I actually thought he would like me back, or he would have noticed my flirting." Jisung explained. Instead of sadness because of what happened, he was feeling confused. "Maybe... Maybe he already is seeing someone." The younger one said as the older looked at him in surprise. He hoped Jisung wouldn't actually believe that. "Then the person should feel lucky to have someone like him. They wouldn't deserve him though." Jisung let out a chuckle, taking Changbin even more by surprise. 

Of course Changbin felt insecure in his relationship, even though Minho kept telling him how much he liked him. Maybe Jisung was right. He didn't deserve someone as great as Minho. 

♡♡♡ 

While they were practicing the choreography for their new comeback, Jisung was acting like himself. He stopped flirting with Minho, but he acted normal around him. He wasn't sad anymore. Though Minho had noticed Changbin was being distant. 

"Is everything okay, Bin?" Minho left the conversation he had with Hyunjin and Seungmin, sitting down next to Changbin on the ground. He worried about his boyfriend. "Yeah... I'm thinking about the comeback." Changbin lied. He didn't want to lie, but Minho couldn't know what was wrong. He knew the older didn't want him to feel insecure. 

"If you were, you wouldn't stay quiet." Minho said as he looked at Changbin who let out a sigh. The others hadn't even noticed Changbin was acting differently. Not even Chan. "And... I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when there is something you're struggling with." Minho explained, wanting to place his hand on Changbin's knee. But the younger got up before he could. 

"Hyung, what's wrong with him?" Felix asked as Minho shrugged, staring at Changbin disappear from the practice room. He wanted to talk to Changbin, but he knew his boyfriend needed some time alone. "Stressed I guess." The older said, noticing Jisung went after Changbin. 

Changbin didn't want to worry Minho. But he needed to be alone. The insecurities were getting to him. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Hyung..." Changbin turned around to look at Jisung, who decided to follow him. 

"You should have told me." The younger one said as the other tilted his head in confusion. Tell him what? "I know you're avoiding Minho hyung." Jisung said as Changbin sighed. He didn't want anyone to know. "It's because of what I said right?" The younger asked, mentioning the conversation they had about Minho having a secret relationship. 

"It's not your fault, Ji." Changbin said as Jisung glared at him. "I literally told you you don't deserve Minho hyung, without knowing I was talking about you." The younger one explained as the other shook his head. "It's still not your fault. I've always been feeling insecure when I'm with him." Changbin explained, following Jisung back towards the practice room. "You should tell him, not avoid him." The younger one said as they walked back inside the room. 

The others were waiting for them, in order to continue dance practice. They still didn't know what was going on, though they noticed there was nothing to worry about. While Minho noticed Jisung looking at him, making him realize the younger knew about the relationship. 

♡♡♡ 

Once again, Changbin lost the game of rock, paper, scissors and he had no choice but to do the dishes. The others were either in their room or lounge, alone or with each other. Minho took the opportunity to walk inside the kitchen, wanting to talk to his boyfriend. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened at practice?" Minho asked, picking up the towel as he wanted to help Changbin with the dishes. "I wasn't really feeling myself." The younger one explained, looking at Minho who was already staring at him. "You know you can tell me anything." The dancer said as the rapper nodded. 

"I just think you deserve better." Changbin said after a while as Minho put down the cup he was holding. He never expected to hear that. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I've always been annoying you before we started dating." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled. He always enjoyed Minho's teasing, although he never showed it. 

"It's okay to feel insecure. But if you don't tell me, I can't reassure you that you're perfect." Minho explained as Changbin let out a chuckle. He wished he told the older sooner. Because now that Minho knew, he felt a lot better. "I will..." Changbin smiled as Minho continued helping him with the dishes. 

♡♡♡ 

Minho wanted to watch a movie with Changbin inside the living room, thinking they would be alone. But Jeongin wanted to join them and eventually Hyunjin did as well. Changbin looked at Minho who looked annoyed. 

"I'm going to my room." Minho said, getting up from the couch. He wanted to be alone with Changbin. But because their relationship was a secret, they weren't able to. They couldn't always pretend to be either practicing rapping or dancing, just to be alone. 

"I thought he wanted to watch this movie." Hyunjin said as Changbin chuckled. Minho didn't want to watch the movie, he wanted to watch something with his boyfriend. "I'm going to bed." Changbin said as he left Jeongin and Hyunjin alone. 

He made his way towards Minho's shared room with Hyunjin, knowing they would be alone. "We should tell them. I love being so secret, but I just want to spend time with you alone." The older one said as the younger chuckled. He knew Minho would want that. 

"We did say we would tell them if we were sure our relationship is strong." Changbin said as he sat down on Minho's bed. The older chuckled as he held the younger's hand. "And you don't think it is?" "I think it is." 

♡♡♡ 

Instead of calling everyone together to reveal their relationship, they wanted their friends to find out by themselves. Just like Jisung did a while ago. 

Minho was on his phone, playing with the snow app while Changbin stared at the older. He was laying down on the couch with his head on top of his boyfriend. When Hyunjin walked inside the room, he looked at the two in surprise. 

"What are you doing?" Hyunjin asked as Minho looked at him. Changbin chuckled. "Chilling." The oldest one said, looking at his boyfriend who was giggling. The younger one left the two alone in confusion. 

"Don't you need to look for a movie for us to watch?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded. He got up from the couch, already missing the closeness with his boyfriend. "I'll ask Hyunjin for opinions." Changbin said, winking at his boyfriend who let out a chuckle. 

Hyunjin was already on his phone when Changbin walked inside the room. "I need your opinion." Changbin said as he sat down on Hyunjin's bed. "Sure, hyung." Hyunjin said as Changbin smiled. The younger one was oblivious. 

"Minho wants to watch a movie, but I need to choose one." Changbin said as Hyunjin nodded. He knew a few good ones. "Do you know any to watch with a boyfriend?" The older asked as the younger one took out his phone, to look at the list. "I've never had a boyfriend so I don't actually know." Hyunjin said, looking through the list until he realized what Changbin said. 

"Wait? Minho hyung has a boyfriend?" Hyunjin asked as Changbin nodded, looking at the younger's phone. "Why would you need to choose the movie?" The younger one asked as the older rolled his eyes. The dancer truly was oblivious. 

"Minho and I want to watch a movie. So I can choose the movie." Changbin explained as Hyunjin nodded. "Ah, with his boyfriend then?" "Yes, me." The older said, taking the younger's phone as it dropped down on the bed. 

"Hyung! You can't just drop the news like that! How? Since when?" Hyunjin asked as Changbin smiled. The younger finally put two and two together. "Almost two months ago." The older said, finding a movie he wanted to watch. "I have to tell Minho about the movie I've chosen. Please don't tell anyone yet, except Jisung. He already knows." Changbin chuckled, leaving Hyunjin alone and in shock. 

♡♡♡ 

Changbin was together with Chan inside the studio. They were going to continue to write a song together. Chan was confused when Changbin wanted to wait, getting more confused when Minho arrived. 

"Minho, you're almost never here." Chan said as Minho nodded, taking a seat on the couch. He smiled when he realized how confused the older was. "Changbin invited me over." "Yeah, because we got stuck yesterday with what to do with the song." The younger one explained as the oldest one looked at his two friends in more confusion. 

"Do you have something in mind then?" Chan asked as he looked at Minho who shook his head. "Changbin told me you were writing a love song, so I'm here for inspiration." Minho chuckled as he looked at Changbin, who was flustered from the way his boyfriend looked at him. 

"Oh help me. How do we explain this to the company, two group members dating?" Chan asked as he quickly realized what was going on. He wished they would have told him immediately, instead of acting strange by confusing him. 

"The company doesn't need to know yet. Only Jisung and Hyunjin know so far." Minho explained as Changbin nodded while Chan just sighed. "Why don't you just tell everyone instead of acting strange?" The older one asked, looking up at the ceiling as the younger giggled. "Because it's more fun this way." The dancer said, getting up from the couch as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek before leaving. 

"How long have you been dating anyways?" Chan asked, staring at the closed door before looking back at Changbin. He was still blushing. "Two months." The younger one explained as the older looked surprised. How has he never noticed? He usually could tell immediately when one of the members was hiding something. 

"You two were never teaching each other things." Chan realized as Changbin let out a chuckle. "It happened during the time I was teaching Minho a few things about rapping. So we decided to use it as an excuse to spend time together alone." Changbin smiled as Chan sighed, wanting to continue the song. 

♡♡♡ 

Changbin was in deep conversation with Felix inside their shared room when Minho walked inside. "Is everything okay, hyung?" Felix asked as Minho nodded, sitting down next to Changbin on his bed. "So the song is going well?" The youngest one asked as the rapper nodded, looking at his boyfriend. 

"Love songs always do well." Felix said as Changbin nodded, smiling at Minho who let out a chuckle. Felix got confused because of the way the two looked at each other. There always had been admiration, but this time it seemed different. 

"Aish..." The younger one rolled his eyes as the oldest look at him. Changbin chuckled. "Don't roll your eyes at us." "It's not my fault there is so much fondness between you two." The younger one said as he got up from his bed. "You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend." Minho said as Felix walked into the door by surprise. 

"Oh my gosh! You weren't there to annoy Bin hyung." "He wanted to cuddle." Changbin smiled, poking Minho's cheek as the older rolled his eyes. "You can talk to Chan hyung, Hyunjin and Jisung about us. We only need to take Seungmin and Jeongin by surprise." Minho said as Felix rolled his eyes, leaving the two alone. 

"Now we need a way to tell the other two." Changbin chuckled as Minho nodded, placing his hand on the younger's cheek. "I'm so glad we don't have to hide our relationship at home soon." Minho smiled, before leaning in to press his lips against Changbin's. 

♡♡♡ 

Changbin was inside the kitchen with Minho who wanted to try and make his own iced americano. "Isn't it just brewed coffee with ice?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled and nodded, putting the ice cubes inside the cup. "With milk, babe." Minho said as Changbin blushed. 

Changbin stared at Minho making his drink, until the older had him pinned against the fridge. "You're too cute." The older one chuckled, leaning in to kiss the younger. 

When Seungmin entered the kitchen with Hyunjin, he never expected to see two of his hyungs kissing. "Hyung, could you not kiss your boyfriend in the kitchen?" Hyunjin asked as the couple pulled away from their kiss. 

Changbin was a blushing mess. Minho was annoyed as he rolled his eyes. "Hello? Explain please!" Seungmin asked in shock as Changbin tried hiding behind Minho. "Oh, Binnie and I are together. We didn't know yet how to tell you and Jeongin." The oldest one explained as he looked at his boyfriend who was flustered. 

"I wish you would have told me instead of seeing you kiss." Seungmin said, leaving the kitchen together with Hyunjin who told him everything he knew. 

"Maybe we should tell Jeongin now." Changbin said, looking down at the ground while Minho pulled him out of the kitchen. He lead the younger towards Minho who was playing a game. "Innie, I want you to meet my boyfriend." Minho said as Jeongin looked up from his game. 

He looked at both of his hyungs before looking back at the game. "I already knew, hyung." Jeongin explained as the the couple looked at him in confusion. Since when? And how? So Jeongin told him to story about how he found out. 

_ Jeongin had forgotten his jacket inside the practice room, so he went back inside the company's building. When he opened the door, he saw Minho and Changbin. He was about to walk inside when he heard the conversation between his two hyungs.  _

_ "You're just too adorable." Minho chuckled as Changbin playfully hit him, though he was flustered. He loved the older's compliments. "You'll be the death of me." Changbin pouted as Minho chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Only because I really like you, my boyfriend." Minho said.  _

_ Jeongin couldn't believe what he heard. Though he knew Minho and Changbin wanted to keep it a secret. So Jeongin was letting them.  _

"We were only dating for a week then." Changbin said as Minho nodded. "Thank you for not telling anyone, Innie." The rapper smiled as Jeongin nodded. "It wasn't my secret to tell." Jeongin explained as Minho nodded, letting the younger alone with his game. 

Minho brought Changbin inside his room as he knew Hyunjin was with Seungmin. They were alone, just like he thought. "Now that our friends know... There is something I need to tell you." Minho said as they took a seat on the older's bed. 

Changbin looked at Minho in confusion, who held his boyfriend's hand in his. "I love you." Minho said, taking Changbin by surprise. He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect it. 

"Hyung..." Changbin pouted as Minho let out a chuckle. He could tell the younger didn't know how to react. "I love you too." Changbin said, smiling when Minho pressed their lips together. Things were going perfect. 

♡♡♡ 

Minho had never seen Chan so anxious about something. He had a reason to. He nearly kissed Changbin on Vlive. "I'm sorry, hyung." Minho sighed as Chan paced around the room. He didn't know how to fix what happened. 

So instead of talking to Minho, Chan let the younger love to calm down and think. Minho went towards to Changbin who needed to know what was going on. "Do we need to breakup?" The younger one asked. He didn't want to, but if it was the only option he probably had to live with it. 

"Nothing will get between us, Bin." Minho said as Changbin nodded, letting his boyfriend pull him into an embrace. He noticed Chan calling someone on the phone, trying to find a solution for the problem. 

"I'm sure things will get fixed." The older said, pulling the younger into a kiss. Something he wanted to do a while ago before Chan literally had to push them away. Minho didn't understand how he was able to forget they were being watched by their finds. 

Chan eventually ended the call, making his way towards the lovers. "Well we can't pretend it didn't happen. And I know we can't let you break up." Chan explained as Changbin smiled. He was relieved he didn't need to let Minho go. 

"So... We have no choice but to wait until the company releases the statement of your relationship." The older one explained, leaving the two alone. Minho shopl his head, looking at his phone to look at the posts the fandom were sharing. 

Changbin looked at Minho who was chuckling at some of the posts. Some of them didn't want to acknowledge the fact something almost happened. "Min..." Minho looked up at his boyfriend, wondering what was wrong. He could hear from Changbin's voice something was on his mind. 

"What if we lose fans?" Changbin asked as Minho put down his phone. He knew this question would come. "Bin, that happens all the time. And most of the time, it's a good thing." The older one explained, hoping it would have reassured his boyfriend. It didn't. 

"But, they leave because they stopped supporting. If they leave because of us..." "Then they have never supported the group." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, getting up from the couch while leaving his boyfriend alone. 

Minho sighed, looking back at his phone while reading through the bad posts of the fans. Those from the ship community of the fandom. As Chan walked back inside the lounge, he noticed Minho was alone. He was clutching his phone. Chan knew that look. Minho was mad. 

But instead of talking to Minho, Chan made his way towards Changbin's room. "I hope you know I'm not mad at you or Minho." The older one said, sitting down on Felix's bed. The younger one looked at his friend and nodded. 

"It's quite normal that some of them will be against it. But we can't make everyone happy." Chan explained as Changbin sighed. He knew Minho didn't send the older, though it felt like he did. "They're our fans, hyung." "And as our fans, they should know that our own happiness is important too." The older one chuckled as he left the younger alone. 

Changbin sighed though he was grateful Chan didn't give him this long speech. It helped him put everything together. Of course he cared about the fans, because the group would be nothing without them. But if they cared about the group, they would support the relationships. 

While Changbin was waiting for the announcement to be released, he looked through some of the picture of Minho and of them together. He always wanted to share them, but he never could. Though now he would be able to. 

As soon as the announcement got released, Changbin posted what he had prepared. He didn't look at the comments on the announcement and his post. He wanted to wait until Minho would. 

"I've truly got the best boyfriend." Minho walked inside Changbin's room, pulling the younger into a kiss. The rapper giggled as the dancer looked at him fondly. "I don't care what they want, all I want is to be with you." Changbin smiled as Minho chuckled, kissing the younger once more. Nothing would get between them. Not now, not never. 

**I've never been so happy as I am now. There's nothing better than falling in love with your best friend. I'm so grateful I'm able to show how much Minho hyung means to me as not my friend, as not a band member, but as my boyfriend. I feel so lucky and nothing can change how I feel. I love you, Min.♡**


End file.
